real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy
Amy was a contestant on Survivor: Canary Islands and Survivor: Blood vs. Water. Being seen as a slutty bitch by her tribemates, Amy wasn't very appreciated while she thought people liked her. She was on the bottom of the original Tenerife tribe and at the swap, she gained power and was on top of the New Lanzarote tribe. At the second swapped tribal council, Amy stated that her mother was ill because of cancer, trying to defend herself but only getting attacked by Jason, making horrible comments. From that moment Amy became homesick, not wanting to continue anymore. At the merge she decided to quit and skip jury, going home to see her mother. In Blood vs. Water, Amy returned to the game with her ill mother Diana. She had to say her mom goodbye early in the game as she requested to be voted out. Unlike her first season, Amy was going to fight and played a very strong game. She was noticed by Yracis, who idoled her out in a 2-0 vote. She left with getting a lot of respect and good wishes from the other contestants. Survivor: Canary Islands Name: Tribe: Personal Claim to Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words to Describe You: If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Reason for Being on Survivor: Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Voting History Survivor: Blood vs. Water Name: Amy Tribe Designation: Rapatriye Player she respects the most: Hannah, Jakey, Brandon, Presley and Harry. Five of my favorite contestants ever. Player she respects the least: You'd expect me to say Jason, right? Nah, I don't respect him the least. I will leave this question blank. Previous Finishes: 8th! Favorite Past Moment: Winning reward and getting to see my mom in a video. It also was the worst moment because from then I got homesick. What will be your biggest struggle now you play with your loved one: My mom is very ill and I don't think she can last very long. But I'm sure she made the right choice by signing up with me. She is so strong and her wish was to experience this amazing journey. Voting History Trivia *She's the first person to quit and skip the jury. *Amy's mother is still battling against cancer, she wrote on her Facebook. Jason visited them, buying presents to show he was sorry and became friends after the show. *She also stated she would start a book, writing about living with a mother who has cancer and how to deal with it. *After Blood vs. Water, Amy and her mother did a lot of carity work. They also travelled around Europe. *On August 26th, 2017, her mom passed away. She lost the battle against cancer. Her grave says "The True Sole Survivor", confirmed by Amy herself. She's still planning to write the book after recovering of her loss. *After the death of her mother, she became a very popular singer because of her song she wrote for her mother. Nowadays she's living as a singer. *Amy is the first quitter to be allowed to return.